Ship
History 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Pier Pressure, when his ship crashes in the forest, Baz-El was trapped and needed help, so he spawned Ship, sending him to get help. He sensed the Omnitrix and encountered Ben, fighting him in an amusement park on a pier as Ben kept running away/fighting Ship. Using several rides to chase/fight back before kidnapping Julie and leading Jetray towards the crash site. Unable to speak English, Ship simulated the ship exploding to let Ben and Julie understand what the problem is. After Humungousaur saved Baz-El and he explained why Ship followed Ben: the Omnitrix, acting as a Plumber Badge, reacted by beeping when Ship sent out a distress signal. Afterwards, he left Ship in their care as he takes off. Ship followed them before leaving to chase a truck. By Pet Project, Ship had developed an attachment to Julie. He is also a target of the Forever Knights as he had sparked the interest of Joseph Chadwick. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on his body, turning his green lines red and placing him under his control into becoming his mindless slave and made him able to turn into an Anterian Obliterator. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship led him to attack them. As Ship corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reason with him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and release Ship from Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into Julie's arms, Ship turned on the Forever Knights and prepared to shoot them down with the very form they gave him. As the stronghold collapsed, Ship got Ben, Julie, Kevin and Gwen out safely. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of Ship. In War of the Worlds, Ship took part in the Highbreed war, fighting off DNAliens and flying Julie around to let her shoot them with a DNA Repair Gun. Later, Ship flew Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth through the jumpgate to Augstaka. In Simple, Ben, Gwen and Kevin used Ship to travel to a planet that was plagued by a civil war. He later took them home when the inhabitants turned against Ben. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship was attacked by Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle while playing with Julie. They were saved by Ben, who defeats the brothers, only to discover they have a court order to "repossess" Ship. Kevin reveals the order is legit and tells Ben that they need to go to the High Court on the planet Coda Coda to convince a judge to revoke the order. Ship, Julie, and Gwen stay on Earth while Ben and Kevin travel to Coda Coda. When the Vreedle Brothers return to take Ship, Gwen fights them, but they manage to subdue her. In order to protect himself and Julie, Ship merges with Julie, turning into a powerful battlesuit. With Ship as her weapon, Julie proved to be more than a match for the Vreedles, until Octagon used a device that immobilized Ship (with Julie trapped inside). Ben and Kevin arrive with Baz-El to call off the repossession. Baz-El tells the brothers to stop and they won't be paid, they shot him, causing him to melt. Ben and Kevin manage to free Ship and Julie and they all defeat the Vreedles. Baz-El then regenerates and reluctantly allows Julie to keep Ship. In If All Else Fails, Ship flew Ben and Reinrassic III to Earth to try and stop a Highbreed failsafe weapon. In Ghost Town, Ship flew the team to Vilgaxia to stop Zs'Skayr. Ship apparently spent most of the episode disguised as an alien toaster to hide from the Ectonurites. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Ship flew Kevin and Gwen to save Ben from Kraab and escape his spaceship before it crashed into an asteroid. He was later seen playing with Julie. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ship returned in Absolute Power: Part 2, where Julie and Gwen used Ship to travel Los Soledad. In Eye of the Beholder, Ship left Earth to save Baz-El. In the end, he says Julie's name for the first time, choosing to go with Julie instead of Baz-El, who would sell him. In The Perfect Girlfriend, Ship could tell there is something different about Julie, causing him to growl and hiss at her. In Night of the Living Nightmare, in the dream, Ship and Julie attacked Ben. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, during Julie's tennis tournament, when Diagon turned Earth's population into Esoterica, Ship senses something weird, then merges with Julie to protect her, when flew her to confront Ben about using Ascalon, Diagon's power and the Ultimatrix to wipe out all evil. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Ship made his only Omniverse appearance in Rules of Engagement, where he helped Julie fight Looma. Powers and Abilities Like all Galvanic Mechamorphs, Ship can merge with and take control of technology. However, it is unknown if Ship can upgrade whatever he merges with as he has never been seen doing so. However, he is able to alter it, forming a face on a bumper car, complete with a mouth with teeth and causing it to bend in ways a normal bumper car can't. He also can move parts of the vehicle like a body, such as using wheels legs or bending a jet plane's wings like arms. Ship can make his head appear anywhere on himself while merged with technology. Ship can transform into any technology he's touched. He also demonstrated the ability to turn into non-technology objects, such as a tennis racket, bookshelf and backpack. Ship can transform into an armed suit of armor around Julie, which she can wield. In this form, he and Julie have enhanced strength and durability, enough to fight on par with Looma. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Ship 'improvised' when he first did this. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Ship was able to sense Diagon's wave turning people into Esoterica before it arrived. He put Julie in the battle suit which protected her from the wave. He was also immune to the wave. 'Things Ship can turn into' *Anterian Obliterator *A backpack *A bookshelf *A large ball *A submarine *A tennis racket *A toaster *An armed suit of armor 'Things Ship has merged with, but hasn't been seen turning into' *A police car *A lorry *An amusement park plane *An amusement part ride Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Less than a year old (Formerly) Category:1 year olds Category:Characters with Merging with Technology Category:Characters with Technology Alteration Category:Characters with Technology Mimicry Category:Characters with Shape Alteration Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Voiced by Vyvan Pham Category:Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Alternate Versions of Ship Category:Voiced by Tara Strong